The Gardevoir With Blue Eyes
by serilena
Summary: When gardevoir finds herself invited to a ball, she can't help but go. She knows the risks and is willing to take them to go to her first and only ball. But even gardevoir can get caught in an act. In this tale of love abd loss, you'll learn gardevoirs story, and how one decision can change life forever.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke the first thing in the morning to do my chores. I get a fair beating when ever I'm 'not doing my job.' As I rose from the hay-littered ground of the stables, my white dress billowed from below me. I always fall asleep here. The animals have become my friends. They understand my predicament.

The stables are a wide building with a few horses. The building is made of splintered and aged wood, with straw and hay scattered all around the floor with a rusty water pump right outside.

"Oh, Gardevoir! We're waiting!" I was late. I quickly ran out of the stables as my green hair flowed around my face. Most gardevoir, they're apart of the royal family. Me? No. I was cast out because I had blue eyes instead of traditional red. Now I'm a servant. Never can I be happy. I never had a real family.

By the time I got to the house, My master, or the one I work for, stood over me with a snarl. "Where've you been blue eyes?" Her family was a cruel one. They were all pyroar, but they were stronger than me. "Well?"

"I-I was at the stables miss."

"what were you doing there?"

"I-I fell asleep miss."

"Sleeping on the job eh? I'll take care of you after dinner. My daughters and I must go shopping. Good bye." The liones's all left at the same time. Not without growling at me of course.

We had a large marble castle, we made this money based on their hunting skills. I was starting to grab the broom when a knock came at the door. I bowed my head so my hair covered my face and walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello," a gruff foice said. "Is this the pyroar household?"

"I-it is s-sir." I was scared. Sometimes, the guards come to take the servants away from their home and leave them to starve. Simply because they were told.

"Take these." He gave me four golden enveloupes. I bowed and waited until he pulled away to close the door.

I looked at one, it had no name on it. None of them did. I could get in a lot of trouble. I opened it before I could think twice. The card inside was silver and gold. On the inside, it read, "to the residence of the pyroar household, you are invited to the pinces ball. The prince will decide a special woman to be his wife. At the palace at dusk."

So, I was invited too. I sat down for a moment and really thought about how out of place I would look. I slide the card back in it's envelope and quickly slid ig into a crack in the wall only I knew about. That must've been why the pyroar went shopping. Apparently I wasn't going.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the pyroar got back, the floors were scrubbed and dishes sparkling, abd food lying on the table for them. Each of them sat down and saw the three letters on the center of the table. They each looked back at my once again hair covered face and back to the daughters grabbed one each, and the mother, the other. When they read it, they whooped and cheered and immediatley shot to thier rooms to try on dresses.

I, on the other hand hade to remain down stairs and finish the dishes. A sparkle under the sink caughtmy eye. I slid my hand uner and pulled out a sphere with red, white and green on it, and a charm on a string of leather with another sphere in it with the colors of the rain bow.

About two hours later, the pyroar walked downstairs with loads of jewlery and dresses more beautiful then I could've ever pyroar left the house and locked the door behind them. I took the charm and stone and went to my broken mirror. I pulled the leather string over my head and smiled. It was beautiful. I took the stone in my hands and examined it. I places my hand on the charm as well.

Suddenly I was engulfed with a strange power and when Iit dissapeared, I stood in a white ball gown, I had gloves that went higher than my elbows and it looked like I had a mask because of the feather tips at the end of my face. The horn that had once gone straight through my body now split in two to cover the front of my chest and had changed to more of a pink than red. I had the dress to go to the ball, but no way to get there. I sighed. I had gotten my hopes up for nothing. I returned to the stables and started to feed the animals. When the horses saw my dress, they nieghed in affection and nodded.

It was when they saw my grim expression that they got angry. The two beautiful white stallions started kicking attheir stables and grunting. I went to calm the female first, but when i opened the stable gate, she shot past me like a shooting star. I thought of a name for her right then, it was Star Shot.

I ran after her, but she stopped at the back of the house, and started to paw the ground impatiently. She neighed and I looked up. What sat in front of me was a beautiful silver and green carrage. Right then, the male trotted behind me and nieghed and nuzzled me. "You brought this here for me, didn't you?" The horses nodded as if agreeing, and my eyes went teary. The mouser of the stables walked up to me with a golden envelope in its mouth. I bent down and pat its head as I took the card.

And when I turned around, Star Shot, and the male white horse, Brave Heart, were hooking themselves up the the carrage. As a tear of happibess rolled down my face and i hugged the horses, and the siamese cat at my feet.

I walked up to the carrage and got in. The cushions were soft and velvety. The inside was silver, with a window each on both doors on either side, and a green curtain covering the window from the inside. And, instead of the plant green of the curtains, the cushions were a deep emerald green.

I felt a jolt and the world outside started to move. These horses were smart. They would learn how to get there. For now, I would have to find out how to hide my eyes at the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked out of the carrage and into the large palace's ball room, I couldn't help but take a 360 degree turn to take it all in. It was beautiful, gardevoir with wing and gallade in armour were carved into the pillars around the room. The room was polished and silver, flowers hung from the roof that smelled of roses.I then remembered my eyes and kept my head down. The music playing was a slow song, and everyone had a partner. Everyone but me. I looked around for an escape. I saw a balcony and a large window that opened to allow acess to it.

I walked toward Iit and kepr my face hidden. When I stepped into the cool night air, I braced my hands on the stone railing of the balcony and closed my eyes. "What are you doing here gardevoir?" I asked myself. I was upset with myself for allowing myself to think I could actually have a good time at the ball. I was a servant. That was my job. My eyes made me an outcast of thise royal family.

"What's a beautiful lady like you doing out here instead of in there, dancing?" A voice behind me interupted my thoughts and I froze at the inturuption. When I got the nerve to turn, I hid my eyes by bowing my head. When I saw who it was, again I froze. I bowed and trembled.

"Your majesty! I apologize." I bowed and I heard a light chuckle that send my heart to flutter.

"You have no need to apologize my beauty." I slowly backed away a little and rose. But the prince more than anyone, could not see my eyes. He smiled at me and took my hand from where it rested on the center of my gown."Would you care to dance with me?"

He pulled me back inside and positioned my hands around his neck. As if he knew I didn't know how to dance. He placed his hand on my hip, and the other, he placed on my back. He started to move with me Iin his arms so elegantly. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes as he moved me across the redted his head on mine. We stayed that way for a while.

I heard three growls from across the room, and I knew immediatly who it was. I was revealed. I let go of the prince and I could tell he could see the panic in my aura."What is it?" He had genuine wory in his voice, but I couldn't let myself fall in his arms again.

"I have to go." And with that, I turned and ran for the door, the pyroar were right behind me. I heard the pdince scream after me. "Wait!" I was too scared to care.


	4. Chapter 4

The carrage halted to a stop. I peeked out of yhe window to find both horses lying on there sides, with a pool of blood around both. The carrage rocked back as the pyroar tackled the carrage right after the other. Their growls and roads were too much for my sensitive hearing. I wrapped my hands around my head in a futile attempt to block out the noise.

The noise and rocking had stopped. I made the mistake of thinking they left when a paw broke through the window. It slashed and scratched and cut my face. I screamed in pain as at once, the pyroar jumped in and ripped me out of the carrage. Their sharp, black claws tore at my dress. One of them slashed a deep gash across my side. Tears of pain rolled down my face as they bit and clawed at me. The last I saw before my vision went dark, was the pyroar, laughing, and running away.

When I woke up the next morning, I was lying in a pool of my blood, the gash had somewhat closed up. I looked at where the carrage was. It lay torn apart, and covered in red. I looked ahead at the horsw s that were supposed to have escaped. My eyes watered as I crawled to a bloodied Star Shot and picked her head up and held it in my lap. I because to cry. I shouted into the sky. I whispered my apologies. I layed down next to them.

After a while, I found the strength to at least walk back to town. I kissed both horses foreheads and wrapped one arm around my middle. My dress was bloodied and tattered. When I walked, blood wasleft Iin my wake. I finally made it back to town, I snuck into the stables to take the few coins I had saved up over my life. I said goodbye to the animals, and waved to my old home.

My stomach growled at me, and by the time, my dress had gone back to its normal form, but it remained tattered. I still had my injuries to my side and face. I was still losing blood. I walked to a place that sold apples and taded in my only coin for an apple, and again, had to hide my eyes. I then continued for a place of sanctuary, a place I went when I thought about running away.

As I sat next to a tree, I took in the scenery again. The huge lake in the center of this place always glittered in the sun. Trees lined the lake everywhere, and there were places to relax. I heard some crying from along the trees. I followed it. What i found were two children. A boy and a girl zigzagoon. They were only skin and bone. As much as i knew i would die from starvation soon, i smiled and knelt down shakily. "Hey," i patted one's head to make sure they knew i meant no harm. "I can see you're hungery so...here you go." I whispered as i held out the aplle for them to take. They smiled at me gratefully and ran away with it in their mouths. If oy they knew the pain i was in.

I returned to the tfee that I once lay, I ft a presence in the backround, but I was too close to death to care. I took out my flute I had since I was little. I started to play Lugia's song with it. My song that alway told me to be brave. When I finished the song, my body went limp, and I felt my arua start to flicker and fade

A blurry figure ran toward me, but I didn't have time to see who it was. I was already falling I to blackness.


	5. Chapter 5

I reached a state of half awake/half asleep. I was in blackness. This was bliss. I had not a care in the world anymore. I heard them talk to me. The people. I didn't talk back. I never acepted the food they gave me nor the water. I wasn't going to allow myself to slip into the world of stress again. When I opened my eyes the first time, I heard a voice. _His_ voice. The soft sound was cutting through my bliss. "You're waking up!"

"Go away..." I whispered and closed my eyes again and fell into blackness once again.

"No! Please come back." There was a thump beside me and a heavy sigh.

"Who are you?" Again I whispered. I was being pulled out of blackness. _No, no. Dont take me out. I want to stay here. Stay Iin bliss._

Somebody took my hand. "Please come back. I need to know who you are. As for who I am, well, you met me two nights ago." It was then I was yanked from my blissful sleep. I opened my eye a crack so I could see who Iit was. Not enough for them to see the color of them. Who I saw startled me. I strugled to sit up and felt a sharp pain in my mid section and strong, soft hands push me back down gently.

"M-my lord, I'm sorry I have disgraced you with my presence." I looked down at myself. I lay in a bed, it was white and I lifted the covers to find my mid section bandaged along with my face. I looked around the room I lay in. It was also white with different herbs lining shelves on the walls. I looked down at my hand. And the prince, he held it. My eyes widened and I tried to pull away. His grip only tightened. "You never disgraced me."

"M-my lord, pardon my asking, but where am I?"

"You are in the palace's infermary. I...I brought you here."

"Pardon?"

"I heard your music and felt your aura getting weaker. I hid and watched you...I thought if you saw me, you'd run. Then suddenly, you paled and passed out, and your aura faded completely." He put a hand over my bandaged face. "You lost a lot of blood." He took a deep breath as Iif recovering from a memory."Do you remember when I told you I needed to know who you are?"

"Y-yes my lord." I was shaking. This was where we servants were send to die somewhere.

"Let me see your eyes."he was looking at me with pleading eyes. It piqued my curiosity why he asked, but i couldnt give in for my own safety.

"I'm sorry to dissapoint you my lord. But I can't."

"Please." The desperation in that word was what pushed me to do it. I looked up for the first time in years, and opened my eyes and looked straight into his.

"My god," he looked astonished and happy at the same time. "It is you."


	6. Chapter 6

The prince bent down and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I was stunned. And, was he crying?

"I thought I lost you. I missed you so much!" She sobbed into my shoulder. I put my hand reluctantly on his back and patted it.

"I-I'm sorry your majesty?"He was confusing me.

"You don't remember me do you?" He ld me at arms leangth now stairing into my eyes.

I bowed my head and covered my eyes again. "I apologize your majesty."

He took mt chin in his hand and lifted my head so I had to look at him. "No, Gardevoir, don't apologize." He knew my name?

"Would you like to know how I know your name?" He asked. he pulled me into him gently and rested his chin on top of my head and stroked my hair. i nodded and he hugged me close.

"It was when you had just hatched. You and I were betrothed because out kingdoms were to unite. I remember when i first saw you as a ralts. I snuck to your bedroon window to see what you were like. I was also a ralts. You loved the way your mother danced. So, when you were alone, you tried your hardest to dance. You fell most of the time, but you laughed a little and got up to try again. I saw how beautiful you were. Your eyes included.

"Then, one night when you started to dance, you and I both evolved. You marveled at how you could now keep on your feet and dance so beautiful. It made you laugh. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard. One night I crawled in the window and danced with you. You and I had so much fun together that night.

"But the next day, word about your banishment from the royal family broke out. About your eyes. The word was you would be sent off somewhere. By the time I got to the castle, tthey'd already sent you away.." he trembled as if trying not to cry. "When i saw you that night at the ball, i could tell you were beginning to regret going. But i wanted to know who you were, so i couldn't let you go so 's when italked to you. And you kept your face hidden, i got susicious of Who you were. There was a time we belonged to each other. And i pick you once again to be mine."

He told me my past. He didn't say it, but he fell in love with me. When I went to look up at him, the next thing I knew, he'd pressed his lips ro mine, in a loving kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

I'd woken up and gallade was gone. I leaned up and looked around, then quickly buried my head in my hands. I had to find a new home. I wasn't going to burden the prince with my presence. No, way. I slid out from under my covers and quickly grabbed a small white bag. I quickly gathered a small vile of medicine and climbed out of the large window.

When I was out and far from the castle, I looked back, a small tear in my eye. I swiped it away. It was best for him. I turned away and kept walking to a forest. The only food I owned was an oran berry. I had to make it last. The forest seemed like it was stuck in midnight all eternity, even in the brightest of daylight. It was dark and I admit I was frightened, but I kept telling myself it was all for him.

Anytime now he'd come looking for me. I covered my tracks. He wouldn't find me. Then I heard the sounds of hoofs hitting pavement and I hid. When I saw the rider, my heart warmed. As I'd suspected, he came looking for me. He was alone. He looked around and right at the bush I was hiding in. "I kniw you're here beauty. I will find you. I won't let you go again."

He jumped off of his horse and walked toward my bush. A voice called out, and he reluctantly dropped out his hand, and he wrode away. I took my chance. I started to run away from him. As my as my heart and soul screamed at me not too.

There wasn't any warning before I was tripped and a net threw over me. A club came down. I was out on contact.


End file.
